Return To Me
by DaniellePowell
Summary: When Rose goes to a bar for a karaoke night she doesn't expect to know anyone there but what happens when she bumps into a familiar pair of brown eyes? Will she give him another chance or will she find someone better? ALL HUMAN. Kind of a songfic. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Return to me..**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Richelle Mead as she is such an amazing writer! I could only hope to be as good as she is but I have all rights to the plot haha.**

**Rose POV...**  
I felt a sharp pain as something hard hit the back of my head causing me to groan, roll over and fall off the edge of my bed. "What the hell?" I muttered through a mouthful of carpet, trying to give my arms enough strength to lift my face off of the cold floor at this early in the morning.  
"We're gonna be late!" I heard my best friend Lissa exclaim.  
Me and Lissa had been friends primary school, we met when we got seated next to eachother in English. We had bonded over our shared hatred of the subject since we had trouble spelling our complicated names when we were little. Anyway, I had tried cheating off of her during a test and had found she had been struggling just as much as me, we have been bestfriends ever since.  
"Late to where?" I asked, finally managing to lift myself off of the floor.  
"The Karaoke night I told you about last night! It's gonna be great fun."  
Crap. I wasn't listening last night and now I've gotten myself into yet another night out which also involves singing, this is going to go great.. You'd think I'd have learned to listen from last time when she had set me up on a blind date with a complete loser, I had somehow managed to mumble a "sure, whatever you think." and therefore she set me up with a guy named Patrick, and god he was ugly and boring! He had greasy, dull blonde hair that fell all over his eyes hiding the lifeless browny green eyes behind it. His nose was crooked, which I'm guessing is from one to many punches in the face, and his mouth was always curved into a horrible sneer. By the end of the date he had tried to put his hand up my skirt. Therefore I had slapped him and stormed off. Let's just say I never saw him again.  
"Do we have to?" I whined at her, trying to get her to take sympathy on me and say I didn't have to go.  
"Yes." she said her voice clearly stating there was no argueing with her.  
"Okay," I said knowing I wouldn't win this fight, once Lissa had made up her mind there was no changing it. "How long do I have to get ready?"  
"Erm, twohours..?" she said rolling the two horrible words into one.  
"TWO HOURSS?!" I screeched. Panicking I launched myself off the floor in about 0.8 seconds. Well, near enough..  
"Yeah, two hours. I'm sorry Rose I would've woke you up earlier but you would've thrown something at me!"  
This was true if anyone ever trys to make me wake up I throw the thing nearest to me at them. " Yeah, but you know two hours is not enough time for a girl to get ready and I've got to shower yet!"  
I then noticed that she was pretty much ready, the only thing she needed to do was her hair. She looked hot! In a non-lesbian way.. She was wearing a really light pair of acid wash skinny jeans that accentuated her long legs, and a cream see-through collared shirt with a straight red blazer. Her shoes were gorgeous! They were gold sparkly Christian Louboutin heels and I knew I was gonna steal them when I got home haha.  
"I know but your only wasting time standing around here talking to me!" she logically stated, looking smug that she had managed to distract me.  
"Shit! I gotta go take a quick shower!" I said while dashing for the bathroom. I quickly turned the shower on and shut the door before remembering that I needed a towell. So, once again i made a dash for my room to grab my towell and a change of underwear. I took the quickest shower ever and shaved my legs until they were smooth. I then jumped out of the shower and changed into my underwear,almost tripping when trying to step into them. I then took my time walking down the hall in my underwear not caring if Lissa saw me as she had seen alot more on one of our nights out. I then made it to my room and was trying to think of what to wear when the perfect outfit came to mind. I imagined all of the guys' faces as I walked by. It put a smile on my face.  
I got out my outfit and lay it on my bed, standing back to admire my handiwork. In my opinion, I was gonna look like a sex godess! I was gonna wear a tight, leather pencil skirt that fell just above my knees with a silver, sequinned bralet showing a little bit of skin. I paired it with a well fitted, black blazer and my Jeffrey Campbell spiked Litas. Before I put on my outfit I decided to do my hair and makeup. I did my makeup in a smokey eye and deep red lips for a pop of colour. I then blow dried my hair and straitened it and slightly poufed it up to make it look more natural. I then put my outfit on and added some jewellery before slipping my shoes on my feet and expertly strolling down the hall to my bestfriends room. The difference between Lissa and my room was astounding hers was all light pink and pink silk and mine was dark burgandy with all the black trimmings. I wouldnt say I was a goth as I did own some colourful and pink things but I did prefer red to pink and black to white. That didnt make me a goth or else I wouldve dyed my long brown hair black and I would've drowned myseld in white foundation by now, but no I have tanned flawless skin. I strolled over to Lissa and let a playful wolfwhistle come through my mouth and said "Jeez, Lissa you look good. Whats the occasion?" She rolled her eyes at my comment.  
"I have a date Rose." she explained.  
"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? I'm hurt." I said hurt lacing my tone as I realised she couldn't trust me enough to tell me about her date until now.  
"No Rose, I only met him today at the store. You were asleep. How was I supposed to tell you?" she tried to reason as she explained herself.  
"Oh, ok, that's good." I said cheering up, "Whats his name? Is he hot?" I asked, trying to pry more answers from her about this mysterious guy.  
"Well, his name is Christian Ozera, and yes, very.." she said a blush spreading across her face as she said the last part.  
"Aw, someones got a crush!" I exclaimed, laughing at her expression. She then looked at her watch to check the time.  
"Sugar! We're late we have 5 minites to get to the bar!" She said. I laughed at her substitute swear word. She hates swearing and I have only heard her swear once and that was when she broke her leg last summer.  
"C'mon then lets get a move on before your date thinks you've stood him up!" I said pushing her out of her room and down the hall. She started moving faster as soon as what I had said sunk in.  
"Oh god, you dont think he will do you?" she asked worry clear upon her pale face.  
"No, stop worrying! I'll grab my keys!" I said and ran into the living room to grab my keys. I ran back to the front door to see Lissa was already outside standing by my baby. My baby was my car. It was gorgeous! The only good thing about having a rich father who works all the time is the trust fund and the picking of your first car. I, of course, chose a Porsche to be exact a 911 Carrera. It is gorgous and I actually had mine custom made so it was the exact shade of red I wanted and the windows were tinted and so the interior was exactly how I wanted it, black with red seatbelts, It had costed a small fortune, but I was my daddys only little girl so he spoilt me to no end. I walked over to my baby and ran a hand over her hood as i walked to the drivers seat. Once I was seated comfortably I started up my baby loving the soft purr that came from the engine. Lissa then gave me directions to the club where the dreaded karaoke was taking place. When we got there I searched for a space to park my car. When I finally found a space I parked up and got out of my baby , I made sure she was locked and started towards the front of the building where a long line was. I, of course went straight to the bouncer and started flirted with him just so we could get in quicker. It turned out to be someone I knew, his name is Mason Ashford and we were really close friends in high school, we even tried dating in colledge but we decided we were better off as just friends. It was a bit awkward at first but we got the hang of it after a while but then he just dissapeared, he wouldnt return my any of my phone calls and he pretty much just dissapeared off the face of the earth. "Hey, Mase! It's me Rose!"  
"Whoa, Rose what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I came for the karaoke. Why?" I asked.  
"Oh, just wondering." He said with a smile.  
"Reckon' you could sneak us in?" I asked giving him my maneater smile. It was working he had kind of a dazed look on his face as he looked me up and down.  
"Huh? yeah sure." he said still in a daze. "This way quick." He then led us through a side door that led right onto the dance floor.  
"Great thanks mase, it's been nice to see you!" i said trying to shout over a persons pitchy singing."Bye!" I said, giving him a wave.  
"Nooww, lets go find your date!" I said turning to face Liss.  
"Oh, yeah we need to find Christian I'm sure you'll love him!" she exclaimed, her eyes scanning the room.  
"Yup, I hope so or I'm gonna have to kick his ass!" I said laughing.  
"Oooohhh there he is!" she squeeled really excited about seeing her date. "Where? Which one i-" I got cut off by someone tredding on my foot.  
I looked up to have a go at the guy that had trodden on me and had to keep looking up and up. Geez this guy was tall. I looked up into a familiar pair of warm brown eyes.  
"Dimitri?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and if you did feel free to leave a review. I love to hear your opinions and if you have any tips or suggestions please do share!**

**Love, Danielle...xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Return to me.._**  
**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great responses! I am so glad you all enjoyed it even though I can't understand why! Oh well I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy because if I did Dimitri would have ended up with me;)**

* * *

**Rose POV**  
"Dimitri?"  
I stood there in shock, goosebumps raising on my treacherous skin from how close we were standing. "Rose?" he said, confusion lacing through his Russian accented voice. I took a step back, anger setting in. It is him. The man who I had stayed up till 3am crying for, the man who had broken my heart. I blinked back my tears, refusing to let him see how much his presence affected me.  
"You're back." I stated icily "You're back and you didn't even call. Why didn't you call?" I asked, close to breaking down.  
I, Rose, I, I can explain." he said stumbling over his word, probably trying to come up with an excuse.  
"No, Dimitri, you really can't" I said, trying to sound unbothered, but most likely failing, as I barged past him fighting to keep the tears from falling.  
Me and Dimitri had known each other since high school. We had been inseparable each others best friends. We had even chosen to go to the same college so that we could be together. But, nothing romantic had ever happened between us until a drunken night when we had shared a passionate kiss and I had realised I was head over heels in love with him. Everything had been perfect, everyone had been happy for us and said we were the perfect couple. We were always together and things only got better over time, I had even lost my virginity to him, until he had a call from his family and he had told me he had to go back to Russia to look after his mother as she had fallen ill. I had let him go, not that I had had the choice, on the condition that he would call me as soon as he had gotten back to America. I had not thought he would be long, he would be back soon and we could pick up where we had left off. I had waited and waited for him to call until one day I realised he wasn't going to, he hadn't rang in weeks and he wasn't coming back anytime soon. He had abandoned me. I had been heartbroken at the time, crying my self to sleep most nights and being sad all the time. I had of course gotten better with time with the help of Lissa and she had helped patch up the hole Dimitri had left in my life. She was now my best friend, forever and always. There was always more men but I had never forgotten Dimitri. I had never forgotten I'd never told him I loved him.  
I burst through the ladies bathrooms with tears streaming down my face, quickly scaring off any other women in here. Waves of rejection hit me hard from the memories hitting me again and again. All I could think about is how Dimitri didn't want me enough to get in touch with my when he had returned. I had obviously not meant as much to him as he had meant to me. This made me cry harder, hard enough that it almost turned to sobs. I heard the door open and I knew it would be Lissa, she had probably seen the whole thing.  
"Rose?" She asked softly, knowing her voice would soothe me I stopped crying as much. " Are you okay? I saw what happened, you must feel horrible but just know he's not worth your tears, he's obviously just too stupid to have seen what he had."  
I wiped the tears from my eyes, seeing the sense in Lissa's words, I had spent way too much time moping over Dimitri. He was not worth my time or the waste of my mascara.  
"Do you know what? You're right, he's just trouble and I knew that from the start, shame on me!" I exclaimed, angry at him and myself.  
" That's right so you go out there and you show him you're not bothered by him and that slut throwing herself all over him, you're way out of his league."  
"I know right, I'll show him, could you pass me my bag?"  
"Sure thing." she said as she passed my my bag.  
I took out the two things I took everywhere with me, my makeup bag and my notebook which were in there for situations just like this, to fix my makeup and write a song. So I got to work on my eyeliner and when I was satisfied I look really hot again, I started writing a song which let me vent my anger in a healthy, productive way rather than punching someone in the face.  
When I was satisfied with it I looked up and said to Liss " Hey, you said it was a karaoke night didn't you?" I smiled at my idea.  
"Yeah." She said smiling, already knowing what I was gonna do.  
"Do you think they have a guitar?"  
"Oh definitely"  
"Good." I said with a smirk, walking out of the bathrooms with my hips swinging, my confidence returning to me which was good cause I was gonna need it for what I was gonna do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, this is a bit of a filler chapter, all the drama will probably start in the next chapter;) I'll probably upload the next chapter tonight at some point or tomorrow but it all depends on whether I get it finished. Once again, pleaaaase review and let me know what you think and what I could do better, your reviews make my day:) feel free to leave suggestions and friendly criticisms:)**

**Love Danielle..xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Return to me..**_  
**Chapter 3**

**A/N: woo for writing at 1am;) just for you guys though..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I can only wish...**

* * *

**Rose POV**  
I heard my name being called over the speakers.  
"Next up is a girl called Rose Hathaway and she'll be singing one of her own songs which she has written, let's give her a round of applause ladies and gentlemen." said the person that calls out the people that are brave enough or drunk enough to come up and sing.  
I felt the nerves bubble up in my stomach the way they always do whenever it comes to having to play her own stuff. You never know if people are gonna like it so you start imagining the worst but I knew from experience that is the worst thing to do so I took a few deep breaths and walked onto the stage just as the monotone clapping was dying down. The bar had found a guitar that I could play which meant that I didn't have to sing acapella, thank god. The employees had kindly gotten me a stool to sit on and had set it up in the middle of the stage, I sat down on it, grabbed the guitar, looked out at the audience and gave them my maneater smile. I then started to sing my song, thinking of Dimitri and how much he's hurt me and letting that anger show apparent through my singing.

_"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me" _I looked at Dimitri when I sung that and found him already staring at me, a look of shock plastered on his face. He had not expected this, obviously. What I was singing though was completely true, one of his best qualities was his inability to care what people thought, he had achieved so much because of it and he had dropped me when I fell hard for him, he had gone to Russia and left me here struggling while I missed him constantly.

_"And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

_"No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!"_

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

_"And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah" _My voice got softer at this part because I had come to the revelation he had never cared and he never would.

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble"_  
A smile crept onto my face, I had done it, I had gotten through this and with a voice I could hardly recognise as my own I said, "I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.."  
The crowd immediately started clapping and I grinned and walked off the stage, that had felt so good to have finally got those feelings off my chest, Dimitri finally knew how I felt and he had looked so shocked that I could be so bitter towards him because he knew those lyrics were about him as I was looking at him nearly the whole time. He looked so good though, like he used to look but just a little bit older, it had been 4 years after all, I wondered if I'd ever see him again as I hadn't seen him since I'd left the stage. Lissa had of course come over to ask if I was alright and compliment me on my 'brilliant' singing. She had also introduced me to her date, he seemed nice enough even if I did think he was snarky and sarcastic. As long as Lissa was happy, I was happy, she was my sister, blood related or not she had been there for me when my own family hadn't and you don't just forget something like that. Me, Lissa and Christian had made our way over to the bar to get a much needed drink when I heard that voice again over the speakers " Next up to sing is a Mr. Dimitri Belikov.." I quickly turned my head around shocked, and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes stare at me from on the stage..fuck.

* * *

**A/N: As promised another update, sorry if it wasn't very good or if you don't like Taylor Swift aha but tough, I think the song sums up how Rose would be feeling very well and I'm a big Swifty aha, I know Rose didn't write any songs and they all belong to their respectful owners but let's just pretend she's a brilliant song writer, okay? okay. Anyway, please review! It inspires me to write because I know you're enjoying it:D let me know what song you think Dimitri will sing, yeah?;D good.**

**Love, Danielle...xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Return To Me – Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. There really isn't any excuses for the amount of time it's taken for me to write this so I'm just gonna get on with the chapter:-)

Rose POV:

Oh shit. This is gonna hit hard. I turn around so I'm facing the bar again and try to slow my racing heart. I hadn't expected him to do this. I quickly order a shot of tequila and drink it as soon as the glass hits the bar. As soon as the first one was gone the second one was sliding and burning down my throat. I heard him clear his throat from on the stage. " This is gonna be a cover of Come Back Song by Darius Rucker. There's a girl in here that knows this is about her and I just want her to know I regret what I did."

The music starts to play through the speakers with a nice melody from a guitar and then he starts to sing and all I can hear is the emotion he is pouring into his words.

"I woke up again this morning

And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain

I went and burned a pot of coffee

And like us I poured it down the drain

'Cause I didn't know I needed you so

And letting you go was wrong

And baby I know you got your radio on

So this is my my bad, come back song

I know I said I wouldn't miss you

But now I'm saying I'm a fool

You're on the feel good side of leaving

And I'm the backside of a mule

And I didn't know I needed you so

And letting you go was wrong

And baby I know you got your radio on

So this is my so sad come back song

And now I'm laying down without you

In this king size empty bed

And I wish I had my arms around you

But I'll just dream of you instead

'Cause I didn't know I needed you so

And letting you go was wrong

And baby I know you got your radio on

So this is my get packed, come back

Hey, I didn't know I needed you so

And letting you go and letting you go was wrong

And baby I know you got your radio on

So this is my my bad, come back song

Oh yeah yeah

I know I said I wouldn't miss you

I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

We all sang na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na, yeah

Come on now

This is my my bad, come back song"

Dimitri then finished singing and the audience applauded his performance. He always had been a good singer, damn. If he thinks that a song is just gonna get me to forgive him then he's crazy. He hurt me and he just left and never told me he'd come back. For all I know he could have died, gotten into a car crash but he didn't even give a shit so he could go fuck himself. I turned around, searching for Liss. My eyes scanned the room and I finally found her sitting with Christian, her date. I walked over to them still reeling from what happened only a few minutes before. "Hey Liss, I need to head home, I can't stay here much longer could you get a home ride with him?"

"I'd be happy to give her a ride home." Christian said not once taking his eyes off of Lissa, obviously trying to impress her.

"Good, well I'll see you later then, or will I see you in the morning?" I said with a cheeky grin, knowing exactly how this night will probably end up for my best friend.

"Haha, who knows, see you later Rose."

I turn away from them both kind of disgusted. I am happy for her though she deserves to be happy with all of the bad relationships she's been through so hopefully Christian will be that guy and if not I know how to kick his ass. I start walking over to the bar to grab another drink before heading home. I get there and a guy from behind the bar immediately heads over to talk to me despite how busy the bar is. He leans on the bar, obviously very comfortable with himself and his body, which was evident from just the way he walks. He is quite tall, must be around 6'2 or 6'3, and has brown hair. As soon as I'm close enough the smell of cigarettes envelopes me, lets just say it's not attractive. He flashes me a grin and says, "Hi Rose, I'm Adrian Ivashkov, manager of this bar, glad to know we're still attracting beautiful women."

I roll my eyes at his last comment, obviously he must be a sleaze ball. "Yeah, as you know I'm Rose but what the hell do you want?" I say a hint of impatience lacing my voice, I wanted to be out of here by now. "Well, little dhampir, I was going to compliment you on your wonderful singing voice and your obvious song writing talent but you seem to be in a hurry" he said running his hand through his messily styled hair. "Oh and I was gonna see if you were interested in playing at a gig next saturday but I guess that doesn't matter."

Little dhampir? Was this guy crazy? "A gig? As in just me?"

"Yes, just you. I think you have a lot of talent and my customers obviously enjoyed your little performance. I must ask, did you write those songs yourself?"

I take a closer look at him, only just realising how young he is, at the most he's gotta be 24. He's also really attractive and his eyes in this light are either green or blue but his whole image just portrays the whole bad boy thing. "Yes, Mr. Ivashkov, everything is my own work, I love to write songs but I've never really sang them until tonight."

"Well that is a shame. I'm gonna give you my card and I'm gonna let you call me tomorrow so we can set up that gig. I sure would love to see you again." He said flashing me a lopsided grin and handing me a small card.

"I'll be in touch." I said turning away from the bar while flashing him my man eater smile. I start to walk towards the exit and as soon as I'm outside I take a big breath of fresh air. Tonight has definitely not gone to plan, seeing Dimitri has messed up my head. Was he ever going to call me? Obviously not.

A/N: Thanks for reading, there should be another chapter up tomorrow with any luck but it definitely won't take as long as last time, I swear:') Anyway, I wanna say a huge thank you to 123hereigo456 for her song suggestion, I thought the lyrics fit perfectly so I had to use it:-) I hope you don't mind that I brought Adrian into this and I just couldn't help myself with his little nickname even though it is an all human story:') Anyway thank you for reading, please a review, I love to hear your opinions.

Danielle, xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Return To Me - Chapter 5**

**A/N: As promised it hasn't been as long as last time:-) I realised how short my past chapters have been so I'm going to try to make them longer, I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, even though I do wish:-(**

* * *

Rose POV:  
I started to walk towards my car, thinking to myself that maybe I should have heard Dimitri out. There was a nagging at my heartstrings to simply turn around and find him. But, I know I can't do that, it would be a sign of weakness and weakness had caused heartbreak last time. I reach my car and unlock the door. I start to get inside but I hear a voice calling my name, a voice I knew all to well. I take a deep breath, bracing myself, and turn around. As soon as I see him, a frown is on my face. _I must stop overthinking things. I must stop overthinking things._

"What do you want Dimitri?" I call across the parking lot.  
"A chance." He say simply, as if that would solve everything.  
I slide into the car and shut the door. I then roll down my window just as Dimitri's turning away, looking dejected.  
"Get in." I say, "This is the only chance you're getting."  
He looks up at me, hope in his eyes. He must have decided to take his chances because he quickly walks over to the other side of the car and gracefully slides into his seat, despite his height.  
"Look, Dimitri, this is your one and only chance to explain yourself and there's a rather large chance you won't ever see me again after tonight. So, please don't waste my time with your bullshit." I say, before he even has the chance to say anything. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot, silence ringing in my ears.

About half way home, the silence is driving me crazy so I decide to speak again. "So, I give you a chance and you decide to just sit there in silence, huh?"  
"No, it's just I'm trying to figure out how to say what I actually mean. It's difficult because there's so much to say and so much I've wanted to tell you but I just can't put it into words."  
"Well, I'm calling bullshit. I think you're just trying to think of an excuse for what you did. You wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't have bumped into you tonight. Do you know what that makes you Dimitri? An asshole and you know I've never put up with assholes." I say, I'm just getting angrier, 4 years of built up resentment filling my voice.

We spend the next 5 minutes in silence before I pull up outside of my apartment. I park the car right outside, where I usually park it and get out of the car. Dimitri does the same, and comes to stand beside me, he looks like he's in shock.  
"You don't live here?" He asks.  
"Well no, I thought I'd just drive here for no reason." I say, the sarcasm just dripping from that one sentence alone.  
"No, you're not gonna believe this.."  
"Believe what?" I say, running out of patience. I just want to go inside.  
"Well, you know how you said I might not see you again after tonight?"  
"Yes?"  
"You really don't have a choice."  
I put my hands on my hips, tired of all his antics. "And why is that?" I say as if I'm talking to a small child.  
"Well, because..me and Christian are moving in next door."  
"WHAT?!" I shout, this must be a lie. I'd forgotten that next door was even for sale. _This has got to be the universes version of a joke._  
"It's true I swear." He says, holding his hands up in a sign of defence.  
"I cannot believe this." I mutter under my breath while storming up to my door and unlocking it. I step inside and wonder why Dimitri is not behind me. I stick my head back out of the door and say "Are you coming or not?"  
He looks surprised at my outbursts but slowly starts walking towards the door, chuckling to himself.  
When he gets inside I can't help but wonder why he's laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?" I ask.  
"You." he says "You haven't changed at all Roza."  
His nickname for me makes my heart hurt. He always used to call me that and I used to love it but now it only brings me pain. I can see why I fell for him though. He is strickingly handsome with his chiseled cheekbones and his long dark hair. His eyes are by far his best feature. They change depending on his mood, when he was in a bad mood his eyes used to look like stone, beautiful brown stone. But, when at his most vunerable his eyes are like melted chocolate. That is what I found when I looked into his eyes. Melted chocolate. How can I be sure I can trust whatever he says though?  
I take off my shoes and kick them along the hallway vowing to pick them up later. I make my way to the kitchen, turning the lights on as I go. "Do you want a drink?" I call out, hoping he can hear me from here. He walks into the kitchen.  
"What have you got?" he asks, leaning on the kitchen counter.  
"Well, I have wine, beer, vodka..." I say trailing off, knowing he's going to need alcohol in order for him to be truthful with me.  
"I'll take the vodka." He says, humour tinting his voice. Damn it, he's on to me. I take two shot glasses out of the cupboard and grab a bottle of vodka and start walking towards my living room. I sit on my couch and pour two shots. I feel the couch move beside me and know that he's sat quite far away, thankfully, giving me distance. I grab my vodka and let the warm liquid burn down my throat. This is my third shot tonight, I should be fine for awhile. However, I do not know how much Dimitri has had to drink already.  
"So.." I say "Are you going to just avoid the real reason we're hear all night or are you going to actually tell me what happened 4 years ago?"  
"Not yet. I'm going to drink my shot first and pretend like everything's like it used to be before you start hating me again and then I'm going to drink a whole lot more."  
"Fine then." I say, pouring another drink and handing him his shot. "What's Christian like?" I ask. If I'm going to play friendly I'm going to at least get some valuble information out of him.  
I look at him expectantly. He sighs. "Well, he's actually a really good guy if you give him the chance. He's had a rough time but he's always been a good friend to me." He says running his hand through his hair and taking another shot "I mean, yeah he can come across as hostile and snarky but that's just a defence."

Another three shots later, I get up to put the radio on and realise how much the vodka is affecting me. I stumble across to my stereo and turn it on. Ironically, the song that comes on is Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects. How fitting.  
I end up sitting a lot closer to him than originally planned, damn you vodka. I'd forgotten how good this song is. "Truth be told, I miss you and truth be told, I'm lying." I subconsciously sing along to the music. I look at the clock, 2am? Where the hell is Lissa?! Oh yeah, Christian...No wonder I'm sleepy. I can't help it anymore, my eyelids start to droop and I find myself leaning on Dimitri's shoulder. He smells good. Before I know it, my vision has gone black and I'm almost asleep when I think I hear Dimitri say "I really am sorry Roza, you'll never know how much.." I try to listen for more but it's too late, I'm unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you like it?;) haha, I hope this was okay, and that you enjoyed it. I feel like my writing is never any good aha but your reviews convince me to keep striving to make it better! Thank you so much everyone. Please leave a nice review if you're reading this, it means the world to me!;)**

**Danielle, xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Return To Me – Chapter 6**

**A/N: I've had a few questions about the women at the bar. Well my answer to that is that you're just going to have to wait to find out;) Oh and as requested a Dimitri POV. It will be brief though, sorry!**

**Dimitri POV:**

"I really am sorry Roza, you'll never know how much you meant to me. I loved you...I love you."

I look down to find Roza passed out on my shoulder. I wonder how much of that she heard. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I manage to get up without disturbing her and go and turn her stereo off. I then turn around and gently pick her up deciding to not let her wake up on the couch.

I walk down the hallway and almost trip over Rose's shoes. I briefly wonder how she walks in those things, they look like deathtraps to me. I carry Rose up the stairs, wondering where Rose's bedroom is. I try the door closest to the staircase and find pink everything. Nope, that's definitely not her room. The next door leads to a bathroom which leaves me with two more options. I can feel Rose nuzzling herself into my shoulder, which momentarily distracts me. I gaze down at the beauty in my arms and mentally punch myself in the face for not taking her with me to Russia. My family would've loved her, just as I do. I open the third door to finally find what appears to be Rose's room. I place Rose gently onto the bed which has red bedcovers, matching her personality perfectly. I decide against changing her into her pyjamas even though I have seen everything that's underneath those clothes. I need a way to explain to her what happened four years ago and looking at her sleeping peacefully I decide on the perfect plan. Hopefully Roza will appreciate this..

**Rose POV:**

I wake up to find myself surprisingly comfortable. I open my eyes, regretting it instantly. My eyes try to adjust to the light surrounding me. _How the hell did I get to my room?_ I look around slowly remembering what happened last night. Oh, Dimitri must have carried me her. Wait, is he still here? I look for a sign that he might still be around. Luckily, I find none. Thank god. I don't know what I'd have done if he was here. My stomach starts growling quite loudly. _Okay stomach, I can take a hint._ I get up, obviously hungry, with my head still pounding. How much did I drink last night? The last thing I can remember was sitting with Dimitri. I manage to shuffle down the stairs and into the kitchen and the first thing I reach for is some paracetamol. After taking them, I reach for my phone and dial Lissa's number just to check that she's still alive. It rings a few times and then I hear giggling on the other end. The I hear Liss say "Shh it's Rose" The giggling and the laughing then dies down "Hey Rose."

"Hi, just checking to see that he hasn't murdered you." I say, humour tinging my voice.

"No Rose, I'm fine, no murdering yet. I've already been home actually but you were passed out."

"Wait, so if you've already been home, where are you now?!"

"Calm down. I'm only next door. I said I'd help Christian move in."

"Eugh I'd forgot they were moving next door today. Is he there?"

"No, he's gone to go and get some more stuff."

"Good, I'll be there in five."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye." I say, hanging up.

Putting my phone down, I grab a donut from out of the kitchen and run up the stairs to my bathroom. Quickly brushing my teeth I think about what happened last night I remember that I've got to ring Adrian today. After washing my mouth with mouthwash I walk into my room and grab Adrian's card out of my jeans. Putting it down on my desk I decide to deal with it later. I sit down at my vanity and run my fingers through my already straight hair. I then start to quickly apply my usual makeup which consists of a little bit of concealer to cover my dark circles and eyeliner and mascara. After I finish I get up and walk over to my windows to check what the weather is like outside. It's sunny outside and so it's probably really warm. I then proceed to walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of distressed black shorts and a multicoloured tye dye crop top. I then dress quickly and walk over to my full length mirror and take a quick look at myself. _I guess this will have to do._ After I find my white studded converse I slip them onto my feet. I then make my way down the stairs and outside but when I reach the front door I see an envelope sitting on the floor. I reach down to pick it up and turn it over in my hands. I see that it's a handwritten letter addressed to me. _Who the hell could be writing me a letter?_

**A/N: It feels like I've spent ages on this chapter so I hope you have enjoyed it! Please please please review! - I'm a beg I know;) - It means the absolute world to me as your opinions actually influence what and how I write so please leave me a nice review to read;) **

**Danielle, xo**


End file.
